Hinata's Fury
by im-a-nice-guy
Summary: A Little girl's mom dies, shes taken in by a 17 year old girl, meets maybe her life long partner, has a deep secret no one knows and is carrying something dark. she will get strong and she will get revenge on some certain people
1. Chapter 1

**MOMMY!?**

**(SPEECH)**=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

**SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?**

A 4 old little girl, named Hinata Hyuga. She has night, indigo hair that glosses in the night and day. Like the rest of her family she has white eyes that remind you of the moon with a pale hint of lavender on the rims of her eyes. She is a spitting image of her mother whose name is Hilaila Hyuga. Hilaila who is married to the head of the family whose name is Hisahi Hyuga.

On a nice beautiful day Hilaila felt a shiver down her spine, she felt that some shit was going to go down **(DAMN STARIGHT)**. She just gave birth 2 weeks ago to a boy named Norito Hyuga. He looks feminine but has boyish features to him as well. Hilaila was playing with Hinata and having fun. Norito started to cry so she had to stop playing and went to pick him up and sit back down, that ended when the Hyuga Elders Came busting through the door with kunai in their hands.

Hilaila was really confused and scared as they approached her, a little **too elegant** like normal. She took a deep breath and gave Norito to Hinata; he squirmed a bit but got comfortable. Hilaila was about to speak until, the Hyuga Elders started to stab her **repeatedly ****(WTF)**. Hinata was **mortified**; her mothers blood **splatted** everywhere on the floor, the table, the curtains, her and **Norito**. Tears started rolling down her face wondering why they would do this to her mother. Then she got a little **pissed ****(A FOUR YEAR OLD IS PISSED?)** because her father isn't here either. What made matters worse was the fact they took Norito away, not knowing she wouldn't see him for a very long time. That's when the little 4 year old finally broke; she started to **cry ****(EVEN MORE)**.

Hinata did what she thought was right. Se went to find her dad. But the Hyuga Elders got there first they were the first to tell that Hilaila Hyuga was dead. But they didn't say it was **THEM**. Hinata couldn't take the lies anymore she ran, ran harder than ever before.

Pronunciations: Hilaila=Hi-lie-la

Norito=Nor-Ree-Toe

Hyuga=H-you-ga

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**May I Help You?**

**(SPEECH)**=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

**SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?**

As Hinata kept on running she stopped and turned to the alleyway. Of course everyone knows that an alleyway is always **dangerous**, but this time the coast was clear. A young couple around the age of 17 were walking down the street just reaching the alley way. They past it but the girl stopped. The boy curiously asked "Kurenai, what's up babe?" Kurenai said "I hear crying, do you Asuma?" Asuma listened harder, he heard faint crying in the wind, **(or maybe just down the alleyway).**

Kurenai went to investigate she looked in the alleyway and she saw a little girl crying, which was Hinata. Kurenai asked "hey there are you lost, did you lose your mommy?" Hinata cried even harder, "m-m-m-my m-m-m-mommy" why the girl looked mortified at the word 'mommy' "yes your mommy, what about your daddy? You're from the Hyūga family are you not**?"(YOU JUST NOTICED)** Hinata felt **suffocated** with all these questions **flying** at her.

Asuma decided to step in "Kurenai she's just a little girl **(REALLY I THOUGHT SHE WAS A GROWN WOMAN)**, and did you not notice the blood on her clothes? Obviously something happened, why don't you get her cleaned up at your place and get her to calm down; I have to go, coz I got a mission tomorrow. See you babe." With a quick kiss he was off. Kurenai watched him go off then glanced down at Hinata and thought '_it's going to be one __**hell**__ of a night'_ Kurenai practically dragged Hinata back to her place.

Kurenai got to her place and ran a small bath for Hinata. Hinata on the other hand had not said a word ever since the '_incident' _Kurenai sternly said to Hinata "get in the bath" Hinata knew she wasn't playing so she got in the bath. 15 minutes later Hinata got into one of Kurenai's very old pj's. Kurenai really didn't know how to handle this kid so she started off by saying "what's your name" Hinata replied "H-H-H-H-Hin-na-t-ta H-H-H-yu-g-g-ga" Kurenai was shocked the main houses **princess** ran away. Should she take her back or should she let her stay. Kurenai then bravely asked "what happened?" Hinata was taken back by this girls forwardness but answered bravely "blood, mommy" Kurenai thought '_ok it's either her mother has had a heavy period_**(first I was like lol...then I was like LMFAO****)** _or her mother was involved with some kind of accident' _Kurenai laughed at the first option but kept a straight face on.

"So your mother was involved in some kind of accident? Hinata nodded "ok tell me all about it"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 YEARS LATER**

**(SPEECH)**=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

**SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?**

It has been **4** years since Hinata's incident and she has grew to accept the fact that her mother died and there's nothing that she could've done. Kurenai started to train her in Genjutsu, was Kurenai's specialization. And Hinata has a good grasp on Genjutsu, so now it's time for Ninjutsu. Because Hinata is a Hyuga, she has already been introduced to the physics of Chakra** (DOES THAT MAKE SENSE?!) **and so she could do techniques such as; Bushin no Jutsu. But she can't do it, something is pushing more Chakra that she is actually doing **(ho, ho, ho there's always a twist you'll find out later).**

Kurenai said "what the fuck is wrong with your Chakra?" Hinata gave a look saying "bitch-do-you-think-I-know-shit-if-you-don't-know" **(LOOOOOOL, I make myself laugh, how sad of my life). **Kurenai looked at Hinata thinking _"this girl is going to be real bitch when she grows up". _Kurenai checked the time and told Hinata to get washed up and ready to go to the park to meet some friends. Hinata is a shy girl when meeting someone new, like the other day, Kurenai introduced her best friend Anko Mitrashi Let's just say Hinata does like her, but hates her at the same time **(if that makes sense). **Hinata is in a park and tries to find someone to play with, she sees a blonde boy with whiskers looking depressed. That's when she met **Naruto Uzumaki.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello: I'm Naruto Uzumaki!**

**(SPEECH)**=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

**SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?**

Hinata saw, for the very first time in her life saw a child that had some serious shit go down in their life. She walked over to him she tried to speak but couldn't form the courage. She looked back at Kurenai, Kurenai nodded. Hinata spoke "h-h-hello I'm H-H-Hinata, what's your name" The boy grinned, ear to ear and shouted at the top of his lungs "HELLO I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Hinata jumped she wasn't expecting that, but she smiled none the less **(awwwww how cute, but I have to be a man!) **

Some kids were whispering and adults, Hinata didn't know what's going on but she didn't like it. Naruto frowned he whispered in her ear "they don't like me because..." he paused "because they say I'm a monster" Hinata looked crest fallen and then confused. She thought _"no, that's not right, he looks like an ordinary boy to me, but there's always a reason why" _He carried on "they say I'm the _'kyubi'_" **(HOLY SHIT)**

Hinata finally got why, he was the baby that got the kyubi sealed inside of him, she felt sorry for him now, and that's why everybody was avoiding him. Naruto saw the emotions going through Hinata's face; he got sad "you don't like me now do you?" Hinata got angry "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, THAT DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" **(Whoa, whoa, DRAMA).**

Kurenai was shocked she has never, never, ever, ever heard Hinata shout like that. All the kids were shocked because she hardly speaks at the academy let alone shout. Naruto felt scared and happy, he was scared because doesn't like being shouted at and happy because he has his first true friend. Naruto asked and he may be pushing it "would your mom allow me to play with you?" Kurenai slapped her forehead thinking _"shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT"_ Hinata was surprised but calmly said "of course, she wouldn't mind" Kurenai swooned to the fact that Hinata thought of her as a mom. Then she heard laughing, she raised an eyebrow. "HINATA, SHE'S WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE YOUR MOTHER, SHE LOOKS LIKE YOUR SISTER!" Kurenai didn't know if she would say thank you or if to feel she should look her age. She saw Hinata have a devilish smirk, Kurenai rated that to be the most evil. She heard Hinata say "the reason why she's so young is because she had me at the age of 15, with a HYUGA!" Kurenai screamed "HIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATAAAAAAAAA!" And of course Hinata legged it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Meet lazy ass- I Mean Shikamaru**

**(SPEECH)**=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

**SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?**

Naruto and Hinata got on like a house on fire **(I HATE THAT PHRASE). **Hinata knew more people they could hang around with, she chose the Nara, Shikamaru Nara. Everyone knows him to be lazy like his father but that's genetics **(does that mean I'm related to Shikamaru**). Hinata rang the door bell about a thousand times and heard alot of shouting "SHIKAKU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND ANSWER THE DOOR" "STOP SHOUTING TIRESOME WOMAN" "SHOUTING! I HAVE TO SHOUT BECAUSE YOUR CLEARLY DEAF" "HOW AM I DEAF, I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE" **(too much, Perhaps?)** "THEN WHY DON'T YOU ANSWER THAT DAMN GOD FORSAKEN DOOR" **(LOOOL)** "NO YOU DO IT I NEED MY SLEEP FOR MY MISSION TOMOROW!" "OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE SHIKAKU, YOU LAZY-ASS, MOTHER FUCKER" Hinata and Naruto were mortified to hear suck dirty language but other than that they're just fine. Someone opened the door **(FINALLY)** it was a beautiful woman with brown hair that reached to the bottom of her deltoids **(a bit too technical here?)** and brown glossy eyes, **(yes you guessed it)** her name was Yoshino Nara. The woman who was shouting **(WHAT A TURN OFF, LOOOL)**

"Hinata-Chan are you looking for Shikamaru-Chan" Hinata nodded shyly Yoshino glanced next to her and saw Naruto. "Who's your new friend?" Hinata answered proudly "Naruto Uzumaki" Yoshino thought for a second _"yep, that defiantly __**HIS**__ son" _**(whose son?)**"Hello Naruto-Chan are you going to play with m son as well. Naruto nodded slightly, Naruto thought _"she's real nice and she doesn't have that hateful glare like everybody else, and I get to meet a new friend, I'm starting to like my life, WIAT UNTIL JI-JI-HOKAGE HEARES ABOUT THIS!" _**(I'm pretty sure his title is Hokage)**

Hinata snapped him back in reality and gave him a look saying "what-in-the-right-mind-would-you-day-dream-when-m eeting-someone-new-for-fucks-sake" Naruto raised his hands in the air saying "I'm-an-innocent-bystander-and-I-tend-to-do-that-w hen-I'm-think-over-things-bitch"** (OOOOOooooOOOOooh FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT)** Hinata rolled her eyes. Hinata and Naruto went to Shikamaru's room which was a guaranteed Shikamaru is sleeping.

Hinata opened the door and **SUPRISINGLY **Shikamaru is **STUDYING. **Shikamaru turned around and lazily said "Hina-chan, troublesome..."

Hinata introduced Naruto "this is lazy-ass..." **(BAD HINA-CHAN)** Naruto looked at her "I mean Shikamaru"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another Time Skip**

**(SPEECH)**=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

**SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?**

1 year later everybody has been training. Hard. In just three weeks the Genin Exams is up and guess who is fussing over it. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH I **CAN'T** DO THIS" That was coming from the one and only Uzumaki Naruto. "Sensei said this was going to be easy 'revising' I don't even know what that means. I need help"

While that was going on Hinata was asking the Hokage something "Ji-Ji-san do you think I'll do good in the exams?" Hokage chuckled an old mans chuckle **(was that rude?) **"Hinata of you will I have faith in you and so does Kurenai, so you keep studying but also get a, we don't want you to overexert yourself now do we?" And with that said both of shared a laugh and a warm-hearted smile. **(This is only the beginning so don't think this is boring but if you skip ahead you won't understand a thing)"**

Hinata was training at training ground 4 **(this is made up, so don't judge me) **she was practising kunai training, she was really good, actually she was bang on target. Someone was watching her, and she felt that to holes was burning inside her head. She stopped training, she felt cold sweat dripping from her face. She heard a voice "why'd you stop?" Hinata's heart was beating like a maniac **(does THAT make sense?) "**Because you was doing good, and I never would have thought that" Hinata came a realization "SASUKE!" Sasuke walked out from the shadows with a cold ice glare out of those onyx eyes of those. "So **Hina-Chan**..."Hinata flinched; he said that with so much hatred. "How have you been?"

Sasuke knew he hits a nerve being around Hinata, talking to her makes it worse, but he feels something deep down. **(I'll explain the story in the next chapter or two) **"Sasuke why are you here?" Sasuke scoffed "to cheer you on" **(he obviously said that sarcastically)**** Hinata** said "Sasuke I don't know what I did to you but you seriously have a social problem" sasuke snapped "YOUR TALKING TO **ME **ABOUT SOCIAL PROBLEMS WHAT ABOUT **YOU?**"Hinata jumped Sasuke never raises his voice, but she wants to understand him more.

Sasuke kept going on like a right bitch **(we all know that sasuke can be a TOTAL bitch) **"you will **NEVER** understand the things I'm going through..." Hinata instantly thought _'ok let me try, is it puberty' _**(BWAHAHAHAHA WHAT!?) "**NO ONE LIKES YOU EVEN **NARUTO **IS USING YOU TO GET FRIENDS!" Sasuke stopped and took a breather he looked at Hinata straight in the eyes, not blinking. Hinata sighed "it's okay if you're going through your period Sasuke-**Chan**" with that she walked away. **(FINALLY I AWAYS WANTED SOMEONE TO SAY THAT TO SASUKE)**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miserable Hinata**

**(SPEECH)**=ME TALKING WHEN WRITING THIS _P.S I'M NOT INVOVLED WITH THE STORY_

"SPEECH"=People talking

'_SPEECH'=_People thinking

**SPEECH-EMPHITHSIS ON THE WORD OR SOUND EFFECTS.**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN FUCKING NARUTO!?**

Hinata opened the door Kurenai said "welcome back Hin-" **SLAM! **That made Kurenai jump; she was defiantly not expecting **THAT**. "I'm going up **stairs**" **(whoa Hinata, calm down) **Kurenai is troubled something or **someone** has upset her, but who would upset sweet, kind, and caring Hinata. Hinata placed her bags on the floor **(PLACED MORE LIKE FLUNG), **and she ran upstairs and **(again she slammed that god damn door) **and slammed the door again. **(SEE! Told you so)**

Kurenai knocked on Hinata's door "Hina-chan..." "GO AWAY!" "You may be upset but that's no way to speak to me" Kurenai said with anger. Hinata on the other hand was not getting it. "**I DON'T CARE, LEAVE...ME...ALONE!**" She said that hatred dripping from each word. **(Dayum that girl is pissed, Sasuke look what you've done). **

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**

'_WHO'S THAT?' _Kurenai thought she trotted down stair stressed to the maximum. She opened the door. It was NARUTO. "Ello, ello, ello...what a surprise" Naruto grinned "I felt a miserable aura this way and a stressed one." "The second one might be mine" There was a pregnant pause. "So what's the problem?" "Something made Hinata-Chan angry and she won't talk to me" Naruto was hurt to see a mother like Kurenai looks so crest fallen.

"YOSH let me try" Kurenai scoffed "Doubt you can get through" Naruto screwed faced her "wanna bet?" He said with a demons smile **(Kurenai shouldn't trust that**) Kurenai smiled _'okie dokie whoever loses does a dare, yeah, yes'___**(Kurenai your evil) **"ok, whoever loses has to do a dare" Naruto grinned ear to ear "DEAL-ttebayo" they shook hand and went inside.

They are outside Hinata's room. Naruto could feel the emotions flooding around the house. "Hina-Chan...I know you can hear me so let me in and talk to you" **MUFFLE...MUFFLE **Naruto used chakra to unlock the door **(yes in my fanfic Naruto can do cool stuff) **He went inside.

Inside Hinata's room, "Hina-Chan what's wrong-ttebayo?" Hinata was huddled up in the corner holding her knees close to her chest. "Noth-SNIFF-ings Wr-**SNIFF**-ong" "c'mon Hina-chan please tell me" Naruto was scared he never had a crying friend before, except when Shikamaru got a beating from his mother**(LOOOOOL)**, but he thought that was funny, but this felt serious. Naruto did something that he'd never would have done, on instinct; he got Hinata in a tight hug. Hinata was shocked close contact was not he strong point, Naruto closed his eyes shut, and hugged tighter not letting go.


End file.
